I Can Wait Forever
by The Cahill-Demigod Witch
Summary: For Ninja's iPod Shuffle Contest. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it! / In which Ian's iPod seems to be able to have mental telepathy with him and plays the perfect song to describe his emotional precadiment.


This is for Ninja's iPod Shuffle Contest; it's my first story. The song is "I Can Wait Forever" by Simple Plan. While I was writing this, I was listening to the song at the same time. Hope you like it!

[Set not long after the Clue Hunt]

"Ian!" Natalie Kabra called. "I'm going shopping! Do you want to come?"

Ian sighed. "No, I don't," he called back.

"Okay then," she said cheerfully, heading out to the mall.

He frowned and thought for a moment. What was he going to do now?

Then Ian had an idea. He got his iPod and put it on _Shuffle_. Then a random song came up-one that he didn't really listen to most of the time. So now, he listened to it.

_You look so beautiful today_

_When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away_

**Yes, that's true, he thought. You're always beautiful, Amy.**

_So i try to find the words that I could say_

**Actually, there's nothing I can say. You make me speechless.**

_I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away_

**So far away... on the trail of the Clues.**

_And I can't lie_

**I can never lie to you.**

_Every time I leave my heart turns gray_

_And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight_

**I just want to keep on seeing your face... nothing else.**

_Cause I just can't take it_

**The guilt is crushing me!**

_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_But I can wait_

_I can wait forever_

**I can wait for your forgiveness for all eternity.**

_When you call my heart stops beating_

_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

**Like now... I miss you so much. My heart **_**is**_** bleeding.**

_But I can wait_

_I can wait forever_

**I can wait for your forgiveness for all eternity.**

_You look so beautiful today_

**Yes, that's true, he thought. You're always beautiful, Amy.**

_It's like every time I turn around I see your face_

**Since Korea...**

_The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you_

**I really wish that would happen.**

_When I look into your eyes_

**When I look into your lovely jade green eyes, all my worries seem to fade.**

_Man, I wish that I could stay and I can't lie_

_Every time I leave my heart turns gray_

**Especially in that blasted cave in Korea, I never want to leave you again.**

_And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight_

_Cause I just can't take it_

**I can't take the pain...**

_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

**Yes, that's true. I really can't stand being away from you.**

_But I can wait_

_I can wait forever_

**I can wait for your forgiveness for all eternity.**

_When you call my heart stops beating_

_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

**Like now... I really miss you.**

_But I can wait_

_I can wait forever_

**I can wait for your forgiveness for all eternity.**

_I know it feels like forever_

_I guess that's just the price I gotta pay_

**I'd gladly pay that price as long as I'll get to be with you.**

_But when I come back home to feel your touch_

_Makes it better_

**You make everything better, Amy...**

_Until that day_

**Until that day I left you in the cave and almost got you killed.**

_There's nothing else that I can do_

**There was nothing else I could do at that time. I was so focused on winning...**

_And I just can't take it_

_I just can't take it_

**I really can't take it anymore! The pain and guilt is unbearable!**

_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

**Yes, that's true. I really can't stand being away from you.**

_But I can wait_

_I can wait forever (I can wait forever)_

**I can wait for your forgiveness for all eternity.**

_When you call my heart stops beating_

_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

**Like now... I really miss you.**

_But I can wait_

_I can wait forever_

**I can wait for your forgiveness for all eternity.**

_I can wait forever_

**Can you ever forgive me for all the things I've done to you during the Clue Hunt?**

_I can wait forever..._

**Can we ever be friends again?**

After the song ended, Ian turned off his iPod and pulled out the earphones. Should he go and apologize to Amy Cahill? But another question rang in his mind: _will she forgive me?_


End file.
